Bath Time!
by Kerichi
Summary: Kish, the sexy elfin-eared alien, enjoys one of earth's greatest luxuries: the bath. The only problem is it's not his bathroom... Ichigo X Kish


This Fanfic has been written solely and entirely for Kish, the sexy little rascal. He tracked me down last night as I wandered through the Tokyo Mew Mew section, bored out of my brains. I don't care if Ktin calls you a man-whore, you're hot to me! And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape or form!

Please obey the rating.

* * *

Bathtime!  
(by Kerichi)

* * *

This fanfiction begins with Kish enjoying one of earth's luxuries: The bath. Kish sat in the off-white tub, one thigh pressed against the porcelain side, a soft, peaceful expression on his face. Light pink bubbles floated on the surface, covering the naked alien's privates from prying fangirl imaginations. Cupping one of the shining spheres in his hand in a lazy fashion, he smiled at the warped grinning face reflected back at him. On his home, the water was never so clear... It popped, and he ran long fingers through his unbound locks, prying some of the wet strands from where they clung to his neck. 

The overall image is quite delightful, only made better by the yell of "I'm gonna go take a bath now, mom!" by a certain pink-haired heroine.

For you see, this was not Kish's tub. How would he use a tub on his planet- when their water system was polluted beyond control? No, this porcelain tub filled with precious water and bubbles and a nude Kish belonged to Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews.

Said Mew walked in, starting to unbutton the blouse she had worn on her date with Masaya. He had licked Inchigo's face again, and it had been very romantic. Somewhere in the distance, a rabid Fangirl gave a howl of anti-Masaya anger.

Ichigo froze, her widening eyes meeting those of a mischievous Kish. He waggled his fingers in a mock hello.

Screeching, Ichigo jumped back until she was pressed against the door. Her heart began to thud in her chest rapidly. "Y-You!" A wide, predatory smirk stretched across his face, showing off sharp canines. Her own face flared red. After regaining her composure, she pushed an angry finger into the air at the door and roared, "**_Get out!!!"_**

His dark eyes narrowed with wicked satisfaction as his smirk grew. "You_ want_ me to get out?" He placed his hands on the rim and began to lift himself up to Ichigo's dismay and delight. Shoulders... chest... navel... hips...

After one thigh was revealed, she twitched and shouted, "Stop that!" Tomatoes would be done proud to look at the fine blush Ichigo was cultivating on her own two cheeks. "I-I'll call the cops!" She threatened uselessly.

Now Kish lifted a sexy, incredulous brow. "You're going to tell them you have a **_naked alien male_** in your...?" He lazily made a gesture at the room. "Facilities? Alright, Kitten, I won't stop you..." Slowly he sank down until only his head and shoulders remained, and his toes appeared at the surface, the great view gone.

Ichigo's nerves were on high alert as she tried to think of a response to his words and his overall presence. The content expression settled on Kish's face, relaxing it and making it, if possible, even more attractive. Ichigo, and massive amounts of Kish fans, struggled to breathe as her heart leapt into her throat.

"So, Kitten, weren't you going to do something in here?" the infuriatingly adorable evil grin had settled on his face again, and Ichigo retracted all thoughts of him looking best whiile content... a smirk suited him _so _much better.

No, she wasn't supposed to think like that! She was in love... or at least dating... Ma...Ma... Masaya! Yes, Masaya!

Her voice, common sense, and short-termed memory returned in one foul anit-Kish swoop, she snapped, "I'm not taking a bath with you in there!"

Unfortunately, her mother decided then to interject. "I don't hear the water running, Ichigo, hurry up!"

He seemed to be silently gloating as a pained expression crossed her face. Sweat began to rain down her head, as large eyes frantically scanned the room for any means of help. Her eyes traveled over Kish's...gulp...clothes, to the towels, to...yes! Her bathing suit, still drying on the towel rack!

Grabbing it and triumphantly pumping her fist in the air, Ichigo rejoiced, "I can wear this!"

Kish's eyes were closed as he flashed a brilliantly sweet smile. "Alright." Opening them, he stared at her, waiting for... something... his tempting, teasing mouth had pressed into a firm, strait line, not curved in smirk or smile. Half-lidded dark orbs glowed with a knowing light. Ichigo blinked.

That wasn't right...

Kish was supposed to be miffed that he wasn't getting a private peep show! She was going to go change into her bathing suit and come back, take the bath, and her parents would never know...why was he-

Eyes going saucer sized for the second time that night, Ichigo realized that she wouldn't be able to explain to her mom why she needed a **bathing suit** to take a **bath**. She would have to change in here.

Erk.

Seeing her panicked expression, the calm face broke into a snigger.

"C-Close your eyes!" She commanded, her face becoming a nice shade of scarlet.

"Oh, all right, if I must," he said without complaint. Twisting sideways and crossing his arms behind his tilted head, Kish plopped his ankles up on the other end of the tub and crossed those too. The position looked very relaxed and comfortable, though it probably wasn't. Lowering his eyelids like a curtain over a great show, he was the very picture of serenity.

Hurriedly slipping out of her undergarments and setting them to the side, Ichigo struggled with getting into her suit without removing all of her clothes. Eventually, after much pain, she took off her skirt and stepped in, hooking her arms in the appropriate holes. As she finished, she glanced at Kish for not the first time.

He was being remarkably patient. Something in her stomach twisted it so much she thought she might've sprained something, and doubted that she'd ever be able to use her stomach again for its original purpose of digesting food.

Before stepping into the tub and Kish to moved his legs so that he sat Indian-style and gave Ichigo almost two-thirds the space. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what was up as she sat down with a 'plop', tucking in her legs close to her stomach. The pastel pink bubbles mentioned at the beginning were now floating through the air, defying gravity and creating a very shojo-ish effect. Sakura petals began to fall through the air at a slant, though there was neither breeze nor trees.

One half-lidded eye peeked at her. "Am I allowed to open my eyes now?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" she stuttered, cursing herself for sounding like an idiot.

What happened next remains a blur. Kish suddenly shot into motion, pressing her to the side of the tub. His hands were beside her head, locking her startled gaze with his fiery one. They were so close, their noses almost bumped, and the only thing that seemed to separate them besides the agonizing two inches of space was the thin, skin-tight fabric. Her arms lay limp at her side as Kish's lips curved, and... then...

_"Ichigo?" an inopportune knock on the door from her mother jolted them apart, and saved Ichigo from having to confront the facts that she wa-a-ay more flustered over Kish than she was Masaya, and the emotions he evoked. _

Yeah, right. Ichigo **_wished_**. She _wished_ that her mother would sense something amiss, and rescue her from this very compromising situation. She_ wished_ she wouldn't have to deal with this. Alas, neither mother nor Masaya came.

Her ears had popped up sometime before, and now Kish's eyes were focused on them like they were the most enthralling things in the world. His breath was hot against her cheek, and he suddenly shifted his position so that he was sitting on his knees before her, one hand coming up to stroke the furry appendage softly. His thumb ran along the edge and drew to a halt at her tip, causing a shiver to make its way down her spine. He pressed his cheek against hers and murmured in a husky tone,

"...How interesting..." his eyes had taken on a dark, heated quality, and butterflies began to desperately bang in the pit of her abdomen.

She took a big gulp of air and averted her eyes to the murky water... and Kish's waist...

Crap. Bad idea.

She lifted them up to his chest, where beads of water or perhaps sweat were making their sliding descent...

Crap. Not much better.

Ichigo dragged her eyes up to his face again, which was now peering at her interestedly.

Crap. Worst idea yet.

His gaze was more passionate, devilish, knowing, searing... she remained a steady stare at him, as his clever nose tilted and his inviting mouth neared closer...

All the classic signs hit at once, the butterflies, the twisting in the stomach, the nerves on edge, the heart leaping into her throat and threatening to strangle her and beating so quickly she feared it might burst, and Ichigo knew, she **_knew _**she couldn't deny that-

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but your mother's pacing outside the doorway, wondering whether or not she should break up our fun." He whispered, an elfin ear twitching as if to prove his point. Standing with one fluid, almost spineless motion, he gave Ichigo an eyeful of that which she had tried to avoid, if not well.

Her mouth hung open, a silent voice yelling an unheard protest.

Shaking his head and splashing still-warm droplets onto the tiled floor, Kish turned away from Ichigo, giving her another eyeful of a different region. He dressed quickly with practiced ease.

"Did you like what you saw?" Kish teased Ichigo, smirking over his left shoulder. She had finally retreated and curled up into a little, sexually frustrated ball. Letting loose a sigh leaden with regret, Kish phased out of the bathroom with a "I'll see you later, then."

Ichigo tried to quench the disappointment rising up in her chest. _Now_ her mom decided to rescue her, when she had decided that she didn't **want** to be saved...

* * *

As I was writing this story, Kish kept sniggering, and damns, that stuff's contagious! I found myself stopping every few minutes to snicker too! Serious. Kish wants the fic to go on a bit more, with him popping back after mother leaves, reassured that darling daughter is fine and 'no, she didn't know why mom didn't hear the water running.'- snickersnicker! He wants to have forgotten his goodbye kiss (and apparently he wants it to be his underwear too...?! No. Shush, perv!), but Ichigo's removing her bathing suit... He's even got his line planned, "I wanted a goodbye kiss, but this is _so_ much better..." My goodness, how pervvy. I'm actually considering that... no... the rating... 

Forgive me if the facts aren't completely correct, its been about a half year since I read Tokyo Mew Mew, which is weird, since the plot bunnie attacked. Oooh, Kish is glaring at me... Fine, since Kish hunted me down (he must've gotten lost) and forced me into writing this fic. -- Happy? Yep, apparently, since he's prancing...

Edited May 2007 to add that there is **Bath Time 2: Back in Bubbles** and **Bath Time 3: Bubbles for Two **if readers would like further adventures. Special thanks to **shay-renae** for giving me the idea to add this note. : )


End file.
